Emociones encontradas
by tita.allie
Summary: La primera mirada, sonrisa, el primer abrazo y beso, son lo que nunca se olvidan, lo haran Alice y Jasper?, ¿que pasara con ellos en el futuro? averigualo aqui . Es el primer fic que escribo a si que djen REVIEWS para saber si les gusto o no
1. El primer Encuentro

**Los personajes no son mios, son dela Gran Stephanie Meyer ok ;D**

**Cams-Bella gracias por leer primero la historia y ayudarme con la ORTOgrafía xD**

**si les gusta dejen sus reviews**

1.-El encuentro

APOV

Lo había estado esperando hace mucho, poco sabía sobre é, solo sabía que nos salvaríamos mutuamente y que iríamos juntos a algún lado donde nos ayudarían a mejorar lo que somos.

Él se estaba sentando en una banca de la plaza, se veía triste, era igual como yo lo había visto, me acerque, lo mire y el me miró

-Hola- le susurré, el me había escuchado, sabía que lo haría, al igual que yo él es un vampiro- Me llamoMary Alice-le dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Hola señorita-estaba con un sombrero vaquero, al saludarme tomo y bajo su cabeza haciendo un gesto de saludo, siempre con una cara triste.

-Lo había estado esperando-estaba nerviosa y creo que el lo percibió.

-Eso es raro, nadie sabía que venía- me dijo con nerviosismo

-Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Oh lo siento por no presentarmeseñorita, soy Jasper wihtlock, ¿Cómo sabía que iba a llegar?- yo sabía que él era un vampiro, pero aún asi no estaba segura de decírselo

-lo supe por que...-dudé- por que yo también soy lo que usted es, y puedo ver el futuro- por favor que no crea que estoy loca, era lo único en que lo que pensaba

JPOV

Tenía que abandonarla, no podía seguir existiendo con ella, no podía seguir reclutando neófitos y condenarlos a lo mismo que yo he estado haciendo por mucho tiempo.

Me fui, no sabía a donde iba, pero me fui corrí por día, semanas talvez, el tiempo ya no contaba para mi. Una vez seguro de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella decidí parar y sentarme en una plaza, vi a una joven acercarse a mi, solo pedía que no fuera humana, evitaba respirar, la sed me sobraba, la vi por su belleza descubrí que no era humana, era como yo, un vampiro, eso me sorprendió, percibí que ella estaba feliz y nerviosa, la escuche diciéndome.

-Hola- en un susurro, dejo de susurrar y dijo- Me llamoMary Alice- me extendió su mano y yo se la tome

-Hola señorita-tome con una mano mi sombrero y la salude bajando la cabeza

- Lo había estado esperando- al oír sus palabras creí qe había sido mandada por María, pero algo me decía que no era asi.

- Eso es raro, nadie sabía que venía-le dije un poco nervioso, debido a sus nervios.

- Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Oh lo siento por no presentarmeseñorita, soy Jasper wihtlock, ¿Cómo sabía que iba a llegar?

lo supe por que...-dudo- por que yo también soy lo que usted es, y puedo ver el futuro- pude sentir su nerviosismo, trate de tranquilizarla usando mi "poder"


	2. ¿Emocionada?

2

2.- ¿Emocionada?

APOV

-yo también tengo un "poder"-me dijo estando un poco mas tranquila-yo siento y controlo las emociones de las gente que esta cerca.-Me impresione, primera vez que veía a otro vampiro que tuviera una característica especial

-¿Adonde pasara la noche?-pregunte curiosa

-supongo que en el bosque, es muy arriesgado que darme aquí sentado toda la noche-me respondió

-¿Puedo estar con usted?, hace años que no hablo con alguien-

-esta bien, no hay problema.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Jasper dijo que lo mejor sería irnos al bosque lo antes posible, yo lo seguí, fuimos hablando y conociéndonos.

-¿Cómo fue que se transformo en vampiro?-me preguntó

-para ser sincera no lo recuerdo, no me acuerdo de nada de mi vida humana, solo recuerdo el dolor y la sed que tuve cuando me desperté, ¿y usted?

-A mi me transformo Maria, ella es una reclutadora de neófitos, yo era comandante en el ejército confederado durante la guerra civil, viví bien lo admito, la guerra, la historia siempre fue mi pasión, pero cuando me transformaron quede triste, Maria siempre estaba triste y pocas veces su estado cambiaba a satisfacción, satisfacción por haber convertido a tantos humanos para conquistar territorios- se quedo en silencio, con la mirada perdida, supuse que estaba triste.

-¿De qué se alimenta?-pregunte tímidamente

-De humanos, yo era un reclutador de neófitos, ¿sabe lo que son?

-no, no lo se-

los neófitos son vampiros recién convertidos, según Maria estos eran mejores para la conquista de territorios porque estaban sedientos- pude ver la tristeza y el odio en sus ojos-¿La he asustado?-me pregunto al notar que me había quedado callada

-¿ah?-dije al salir de mis pensamientos-no no lo ha hecho

-Me alegro, hace mucho que no me sentía asi-habíamos estado caminando por mucho tiempo, de repente llego una visión a mi mente y yo me detuve, al cabo de unos segundos pregunte.

-¿Asi cómo? –me miro a los ojos

-feliz, tranquilo y cómodo-

-yo también me siento igual-esbocé una sonrisa

-lo se, la siento igual, feliz y Emocionada, ¿Por qué la siento tan emocionada?

-porque se lo que pasara en un rato mas

-¿y que pasara?-pregunto con una seductora sonrisa.

JPOV

Dimos vueltas en el bosque, hablamos, nos contamos nuestras historias, primera vez durante mucho tiempo que lograba hablar con alguien de otra cosa que no fueran estrategias para derrotar ano se quien, me sentía bien, feliz y quería expresarlo, quería reír, pero no podía, ya había olvidado como se hacía.

-hace muchos años que no me sentía asi.-estaba intentando sonreír, ella se detuve, no me miro, se quedo callada y luego pregunto

-¿ Asi cómo?-

-feliz, tranquilo y cómodo-

-yo también me siento igual-lo sabía, o mejor dicho lo sentía y no dude en hacérselo saber

-lo se, la siento feliz y emocionada- ¿por qué estará tan emocionada?- ¿Por qué la siento tan emocionada?-

-porque se lo que pasara en un rato mas

-¿y que pasara?- sonreí, lo había conseguido.

Se acercó a mi, podía sentir su nerviosismo, su felicidad y su excitación, no había notado cuan baja era, me llegaba un poco mas debajo de mi hombro

-aún no me dice que va a pasar-

-pero no tienes ni siquiera un poquito de imaginación-

-claro que la tengo, pero es mejor que usted me diga lo que va a pasar- ahora estábamos muy cerca, quería abrazarla, pero temía su reacción, a pesar de sentirla feliz y nerviosa.

Me arme de valor, lentamente fui abrazándola, siempre atento a sus emociones, ya no existía nerviosismo en ella solo felicidad, tanta que podía explotar, comencé a reír.

-¿De que se ríe? –me pregunto con tono infantil

-de sus emociones, es tan emotiva y expresiva; quiero saber como se sentirá cuando haga esto-me agaché y la levante del suelo para quedar con la cara a la misma altura, me acerque a sus labios, inhale su aliento fresco, contemple sus ojos que brillaban siempre, observe su inmensa belleza, y luego dejaron de existir esos escasos centímetros que nos separaban, nos estábamos besando dulcemente, y esto seguro de que si Alice pudiera morir lo hubiese hecho solo de felicidad.

APOV

No puedo creer que me este besando, ¡¡Si!!, lo hizo tal como lo vi en mi visión, no creí que lo haría, pero lo hizo, me bajo delicadamente, nos miramos a los ojos por un par de minutos, ambos teníamos una gran sonrisa en la cara, salí de mis cavilaciones y dije

-¿y cuales fueron mis emociones?-pregunte sabiendo que solo había una.

-¿su emociones?, solo fue una, felicidad, y déjeme decirle que yo me sentía igual, es mas, me siento igual.

-lo estuve esperando por tanto tiempo..

-que cosa ¿el beso?-pregunte riendo

-nooo, a usted-si, el beso también, pero no podía decírselo


End file.
